Baby Anne
Baby Anne ''is the overall third episode of the season of The Loud House: Furry. It was all done and made by Furry1832, who comments on saying this will be the better episode of the duo 2A and 2B. It was realeased on the 26th of February in the United States, and the 27th in Australia and New Zealand.'' Synopsis When Ronnie Anne’s mom is pregnant, she goes to Bobby for Baby Advice, since she doesn’t have any experience with babies. Story Ronnie Anne and the Casagrande are all hanging out at the dining table, eating dinner. CJ, Carlota and Ronnie Anne are talking about their hobbies together, Carlitos, Carl and Rosa are discussing about Lori and Lincoln, who are supposed to come next month (City Slickers), and Hector is thinking about plans for the bodega with Bobby. Maria walks into the room with her Husband, sister and her sister’s husband, all with huge grins on their face. They say that they have a huge surprise for everybody, and that it’s very important that Ronnie Anne and Bobby especially listen. Maria Santiago and Papa Santiago both day they are having a child in six months. Bobby is excited about this, while Ronnie Anne is distraught. She knew she didn’t have any baby experience except for Carlitos. But Carlitos was three now, and was in the stage of talking in short sentences. She was crying at the news, telling Maria that she worried about being a big sister, because she had no experience. So later that night, and for the rest of the week, Bobby teaches her. First Ronnie Anne is reached from the books, but then moved on to the real stuff. Ronnie Anne was given a robot doll that cries when it’s hungry, sleepy or needs a new diaper. Ronnie struggles at first, but then gets the hang of it. Soon enough she is ready and even gives her pregnant mother some tips on the baby’s belonging, although she was only 15 weeks pregnant at the time. Ronnie Anne thanks Bobby later at the bodega, and asks him where he learned all that. He just replied saying he taught it from her. Ronnie then looks to the camera and blushes, saying “well, that’s embarrassing“ and the show ends. Trivia * This is the first episode to not feature the main characters, although Lori and Lincoln were mentioned. * This is the first episode to not feature Royal Wood at all. * This is the first episode to feature the Santiago-Casagrande Family, with the Santiago’s being the focus. * This episode takes place before City Slickers, because it says the Louds were coming again in a month. * This is the first episode that reveals Papa Santiago, although he doesn’t have a name yet. * Papa Santiago was voiced by John DiMaggio, the same guy that voices Flip * This is the first episode to mention Pregnancy as a major role. * The episode was based off a brief moment in “Potty Mouth”, where Rita mentions pregnancy Refrences ''City Slickers - ''The episode breifly mentions Lori and Lincoln coming back again for the second time, which is an obvious nod to the aforementioned episode